Color - NaLu (ON HOLD)
by MagicFangirlHS
Summary: Lucy, a 17 year old girl is finally experiencing high school for the first time in her life. All her life she has been home schooled. Why? Because she's been blind for most of her life. But what happened when a certain boy becomes her escort to her classes? Find out in Colors! Rated T for language and just in case. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 - School

I see nothing. In a world of light and beauty, God decided to give me nothing. Yay...can you sense my sarcasm? Hi, my name is Lucy and I have been blind for most of my life. Lucky for me, I became blind _after_ I learned how to speak. At one point, it's hard for me to imagine a world of light. A world of people. But I remember it. I remember it. I remember my mom holding a video camera to my face, recording every move I made as if it was the world to her. When I think back to it, I remember in the background a wooden table with nothing on it right behind her in the other room. I remember the feeling of the carpet on my skin, rough yet fluffy. I miss her.

Enough about that.

I tossed and turned in my bed, awaiting the next day. My first day of highschool. Yay, more sarcasm. I was nervous, like any other sane human being was. But I was a different kind nervous. Or maybe it's the same. I don't know. But I was nervous. _What would people think of me? Walking around school with an escort. Having questions from worksheets stated verbally._ I had heard tales of other kids who had speech impediment or other disorders having to escorted around to. _They'll probably think I'm stupid. Probably think I'm crazy._ I pulled the covers over my eyes and mouth. A muffled scream rang out through the house. _Go to sleep. Sleep._

AFter I few minutes of closing my eyes I realize I can't. I flopped my arms down in a way in which I looked like a starfish. Or at least that was what I was shooting for. I stared in the empty blank space that always filled my eyes. _What would it look like? To go to school._ Suddenly an image of what I thought was a school appeared. Or at least what I had figured out from books that my dad had read to me. The large sidewalks lead to the door in all directions, students crowding the entrance, lost in conversations usually with a friend or a group. The front doors were black, darker along the edges, a window placed in the middle of the higher half of it. The building huge, made from bricks and cement. The tops formed triangles in black plastic. I learned from a different book that was to prevent leaks when it rained or snowed. And there I was, exiting a bright yellow-orangish vehicle with 12 windows on either side of it so students could mindlessly stare out into the beautiful green grass scattered with the colored leaves of autumn. The girl that I imagined as me had blond hair that was pulled of into the a high side ponytail with a blue ribbon. She clutched her books tightly as she stepped down from the gray steps leading her down to the sidewalk. Her foot clashed against the pavement as each step felt like the sound of a drum in her head. She could feel the vibration of other people's footsteps on the sidewalk. Then over everything I heard the sound of a familiar voice,

"Lucy! Wake up!" the voice shouted. Suddenly my eyes opened, though the dreamlike state remained the same. _Father._ The image of her father standing in the doorway, his dirty ish blond hair and his most distinguished feature being his mustache. His eyes were colored brown. Well that's what she remembered from her childhood, mixed with what he had described of himself. I pushed myself from the position I laid down in, now imagining myself sitting up.

"Hi Dad," I greeted.

"Good morning sweetheart," he returned, his stepped moving towards the right wall of my room, where he told me my closet. I heard the noise of the door sliding open, which I imagined revealed multiple colors coating the clothing. "What would you like to wear?" he asked, as if I knew what was inside the closet.

"What's there?" I asked. I heard him shuffle through the racks of clothing, searching for one that appealed to him.

"There's a navy colored hoodie, you could wear that with jeans and your converse," he offered. He had become quite skilled in pairing together articles of clothing in a way that looked fashionable since I forced his to gain the fashion sense that I could never have. An image of a girl with blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail with the outfit he described popped into my mine. The outfit in my imagination looked pretty, so I nodded my head. I heard the sound of him unhooking the hanger with the hoodie from the closet, walking towards the bed and setting it down and pulling out what I presumed to be jeans from the dresser located next to the closet, the rolling sound of the drawer closing indicating this. The soft sound of the cloth ruffling told me that he was removing the hanger from the hoodie, then a hand on my arm that had previously been resting on the bed. He held it out, placing a soft fabric in my hand. _The hoodie._

"Call me if you need help," he offered, walking out of the room. It took me a while to figure out how to put on a shirt. Eventually with my dad's help I was able to figure it out. I set the article of clothing on my lap, pulling of my current shirt, laying it down on the bed. I grabbed the hoodie from my lap that had previously been folded, and start to unfold it. Eventually I search it for any other folds, realizing there are none, place my hand on the edges, looking for a hole in the cloth. SOon enough I found it, opening it up further. I pulled the opening over my head, and my arms searched for the arm hole in the shirt. After a while they found them, slipping through them. I pulled the end of the shirt down to my waist. My hands pushed themselves onto the mattress, moving around it searching for the feel of the jeans. Finally I came across a rough piece of cloth. _Jeans._ Pulled them towards me, and placed them to my left. I removed my leggings and exchanged them for jeans. Finally after what felt like an eternity, I was done.

"Ready Dad!" I called out, the sound of footsteps following it. _Am I ready for school. I sure as hell don't think so._

 **(A/N: Sorry I didn't get very far. I just wanted to get the idea out there since it's one of the first really creative writing ideas I've had in a while. I really hope that I did the idea of being blind justice. I had to do a bit of research considering that I nor no one I know is blind. It's kinda a shot in the dark for me. I just have so many ideas for her school experience and such! I was considering making this an original story, but I'm glad I made it a fanfiction! Maybe someday I'll make an original story. What would you guys think of that? Ah I'm rambling now! Hope you liked the story and hope your day is going awesome! BOI!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Escort

"Lucy, if you don't like school, then we can go right back to home schooling! But I want you to try," he encouraged as I sighed,

"Yeah Dad, I got it!" The car came to a stop and the abrupt sound of the door in front of me startled me. The door next to me swung open with a whoosh and a hand was placed on my arm, pulling me out. I pulled my backpack strap that my dad had fitted over my shoulder. The car door slammed behind me and I felt it. I felt what books about school couldn't describe. The chatter of conversation. The soft vibration of feet on the ground. And finally the adrenaline. It rushed through my veins as insecurities from last night rushed back into my mind. _What will they think of me coming into school with my dad? Holding his hand._ I shook my head as I was dragged along by my dad as passing conversations filled my ears.

"Who is she?"

"Is that her dad?"

"Why is he holding her hand?" _No, no, NO!_ I wanted to go up to all of them and explain, but I knew the social world wasn't that simple. It was filled with cues and dos and don'ts. Until I knew, I wouldn't allow myself to utter a word. I felt the sudden change in flooring on my feet. The rugged pavement had changed to smooth tiles with tiny, but noticeable indents in the flooring. The chatter became louder as soon as we entered, but it was short lived because he lead my into a different room, this one with carpeting, and as soon as the door shut behind us, was much quieter. The the feeling of my dad's hand disappeared as he let go. All of a sudden, fear crept into my mind. _No what if I bump into someone?! Or what if I'm standing in their path?!_ The hushed conversation of my dad and someone else distracted myself from these thoughts. I tried to imagine who the person looked like from their voice. Due to its high pitch it was obviously a girl, and she sounded as though she was in her late 30s. Maybe she had brown hair? Or dirty blond hair? Tied up into a bun, perhaps. Now I listened in for what they were talking about. "Will she be OK?"

"Yes, she will be in the care of a student who's schedule matches her exactly. He has offered to be her escort-" my ears stopped listening as my mind began flooding with thoughts. _HE?! I've never talked to a boy, other than my dad! What do I do? What do I say? Ugh, brain, why are you so useless with this stuff._ I had hoped that I was going to get a teacher that would take me to my classes. _UGH!_ I listened in again to their continuing conversation.

"Where is he?" my father asked impatiently. As if on cue the door creaked open and slammed loudly.

"He's right behind you, Sir," the feminine voice indicated. I could almost feel that she was pointing behind me. My heart rate increased tenfold as a male voice spoke from behind me,

"Yo!" he greeted. _Sounds like something from one of my books._ His feet shuffled next to me, "Is she the new kid?" he asked. _Now what would he look like?_ Something about his voice said dark eyes, laced with green in them. _Hair?_ That I couldn't pinpoint. Then the feminine voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Yes." I could feel his body turn toward me. _How do I talk to him?_ Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. But it wasn't my dad's hand, no, it felt warm. It felt rough, yet gentle. A feeling that couldn't do anything but contradict itself.

"Hey," his voice was so cheerful that I could almost hear his smile, "I'm Natsu," he greeted, "What's your name?" he asked. _Crap!_

"L-Lucy..." my voice came out meek and small that even I could barely hear it. But somehow he could hear it,

"That's a pretty name," he stated, trying to make me feel confident. I could tell. The way his pitch raised and dropped at certain times told me he was trying to cheer me up. But something about him caring seemed to astonish me. "Can we go, or should we wait 'till the halls clear up?" he asked, but his voice was directed away from me. Then the same feminine voice replied,

"Wait until the halls clear up," she ordered, "Thank you again Natsu for agreeing to this."

"No problem, don't mention it," I could tell he was smiling. "C'mon let's sit down, there's a chair right behind you." He placed his hands on my shoulder, forcefully, yet gently, pushing me backwards until I felt a soft surface right below my knee. _That's my cue to sit._ I placed myself onto the cushiony surface, relaxing my tense body. _Calm down, he's only a boy._ I thought back to all the stories my dad had read to me. _How did boys act in those stories?_ They either acted really charming and fantasy like or really stupid. And there was the occasional jerk.

Suddenly a large DING sound awoke me from my thoughts. "That's our cue to leave." He said, placing his hand on mine, pulling it slightly, as though to ask me to get up. I pushed myself up from the chair. "Bye Miss, bye Sir, it was nice to meet you," he said, a feeling of warmth weaved through every word. He pulled me through the doorway of what I now knew was the office, and slowly guided me through the halls, which I assumed were now empty, since there were no footsteps or conversations that were audible to me. I long silence stretched between the two of us, but to me it was loud. Questions bustling through my head. I decided not to voice them, until one in particular seemed like it wanted to heard so badly. So I voiced it,

"Natsu?" I asked meekly, and the air around him made a sound as his head jerked towards me. Or at least I think that's what happened. He made a small hmm noise, indicating he had heard me.

"What do you look like?"

 **(A/N: Sorry if this is a little bad, it's 11:48 pm and I'm so** ** _tired!_** **I just** ** _had_** **to finish up till here, cuz I had so many ideas for this. Also it's really hard to write from the POV of a blind person. But that's what I like about it! Anyway, hope you liked this and hope your day is going well! If it's not then I hope I could make it a little better! And if I didn't, well I tried ;-; ... BOI!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Class

"Natsu?" I asked meekly, and the air around him made a sound as his head jerked towards me. Or at least I think that's what happened. He made a small hmm noise, indicating he had heard me.

"What do you look like?" His pace stopped and I did the same. _Crap! I did something wrong!_ She started to walk again and his pace was slower. He pulled my up a bit so I was side by side with him.

"That's gonna be hard, but OK. Well first of I have salmon hair. Don't _ever_ call it pink, OK? A lot of people do it just to annoy me," I nodded, though it did seem a bit odd to have pi- salmon hair. Did he dye it? Maybe one day I'll ask him. He continued, "I leave it messy most of the time. My eyes are pretty dark, but sometimes I swear I can see green in them. I have slightly tanned skin, and well, yeah. Did that help?" he asked. I now had a constructed image of what he looked like in my mind. I imagined him holding my hand, his dark eyes glistening in the sunlight. Was it even sunny outside?

"Yes, t-thank you," I answered, my voice becoming a bit more confident, yet it was still near silent. "W-what class are we going to?" I questioned, nervousness lacing through my voice.

"We have math class first, after that you have english for two periods," he explained, his voice remained stable, as he stopped. I did the same. "We're here," he explained. My heart rate increased and my breath became unsteady. _What are they gonna think of me? What if they think it's weird that I'm holding his hand?_ He seemed to notice this. "Hey," he said his voice smooth as silk, "Calm down, it'll be fine," he grabbed my other hand, stealing my attention. "Everyone in this school might be dorks, but their cool," he explained, his voice getting higher as he spoke the second part. _Caring? Joking?_ Can't tell. "Let's go inside," he offered letting go of one of my hands. I heard the creaking of the door disrupt a sentence of a deep male voice. The door slammed behind us, and Natsu stopped moving. The small shifting of chairs and whispers and giggles scared me a bit. _What are they thinking about me?_ I inhaled sharply. _Don't think like that._ I listened in to the deep male voice of what I assumed to be the teacher adress us.

"Ah, I see you have come late. Natsu, I expect better from you. And who might your friend be?" he asked, and in my imagination I could see him raising an eyebrow. I inhaled another breath as my stomach felt like it was going to turn to mush. Then Natsu answered,

"I'm sure you've been told of Lucy's situation; I am her escort," he explained. There was a silence in which I could imagine he was either shocked or sorry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize, there are two seats in the back for you two," I felt the air around us shift a bit. Maybe he was pointing to the back. My hand was suddenly jerked forward, causing me to almost trip, but my foot quickly caught myself, and stumbled along with him. In the background, the teacher continued talking, while Natsu helped me into a chair and the seat next to me shuffled around.

 _I wonder, what does this classroom look like? What does it look like outside? Are there even any windows? How are the desks arranged? Is there a whiteboard or a chalkboard?_ I listened in for the teacher as he began listing of words and the pop sound of a lip coming of something followed.

 _Dry Erase Marker?_ Then the subtle squeaks of what I assumed to be a marker pressing against the smooth whiteboard. _Yup, a whiteboard._ _What does our teacher look like? What's his name?_ His deep and he seemed focused. _Maybe in his late 40s. What color hair would he have? Black? Maybe white hairs?_ My ear caught idle conversations that refused to stop once the teacher began talking.

"Who is she?"

"Why is she hanging out with _him_?"

"What's her _situation?_ " All the voices were high. _Female, probably._ They seemed to come from the right side of the room. The teacher's voice was obviously louder, but I couldn't stop myself from listening in to their ongoing talk. _What are you doing?! Focus on class!_ My head jerked back to the board as my teacher read out the first problem.

"If f(x) = 3/x+24 what is the domain restriction?" he asked. My mind thought back to the hours I spend with Dad on Algebra. _There was something about Domain Restriction. But I can't remember it. Think! You need to catch up with everyone!_ My memories were flooded and disturbed by the outside conversations. _No! Focus!_ But my enhanced hearing didn't really help. Eventually a name that I had never heard was called and answered. I couldn't focus. I was to conscious of myself. I wanted to scream out the answers to everyone's questions. But I can't. For some odd reason, humans decided to create these things called social rules. And those rules dictate which actions of mine were correct and socially acceptable. And yelling out to everyone in the class that I was blind is definitely not socially acceptable.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt a warm presence on my hand. I flinched at the sudden feeling, letting out a small, "Meep!" that I hoped no one heard. The warmth was coming from a hand was now resting on my right hand. Then a voice spoke in a whisper,

"Calm down." _Natsu._ I looked in his direction, my brain picturing him, smiling warmly. I returned it, something about him just seemed to send a happy aura. Then the sound of a bell rang out, the immediate shuffling of seats and loud chatter following. Natsu's hand remained on mind as he pulled me up from the seat. "If you need help in your classes, I can get you caught up," he offered. I shot glances around the blank area that I saw. Then I looked where I imagined him to be. He was smiling again, his eyes closed and all of his teeth showing. For some reason his canines appeared sharp in the image. But something about that just seemed to pull me towards yes. So I meekly nodded.

"Great! Now let's we need to wait a bit before we can go out into the halls again?" he explained and I nodded after. The teacher wrote something the change in the movement of air indicated he had handed it to Natsu. Then silence. A long silence. It felt so awkward, and I just wanted to break it. I wanted to be comfortable. I wanted to laugh. Then he asked me something,

"How does it feel?" my head shot up sending him a small, "Hmm?" as an answer.

"How does it feel to be blind?" he repeated with more clarification. I took in a breath. _How can I explain it?_

"Well, umm, a lot of people seem to think it's just dark, but it's not," I explained, my voice cracking occasionally.

"Then what color is it?" he asked. _How do I put it to words?_

"Well, it's not really any color. Think about it like how when you're looking at something, you can't see what's behind you. Well what's behind you is not really a color, it's just not there. That's what it is," I explained. Then silence. _I wanna talk more._ So I did, "But to me it's like a dream. And each time you tell me something or a hear something a piece of the dream gets filled in for me. Like how now I know what you look like. Now whenever you say something, I imagine what you described."

 **(A/N: YaY! Fluff! Thank you guys for all the positive words and feedback, it really means a lot to me, so I decided to give you this chapter as thanks! It means the world that you like my story, especially since I'm wasn't that confident about it, but now all I want to do is write it. So thanks! Hope your day is going awesome and if it's not, hope I could make it better, you amazing people! Thanks again! BOIII! XD )**


	4. Chapter 4 - See for You

**(A/N: Shout out to all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, your support makes my feel all fuzzy on the inside. As a gift I decided to give you guys another chapter on the same day! Yay! xD )**

"How does it feel to be blind?" he repeated with more clarification. I took in a breath. _How can I explain it?_

"Well, umm, a lot of people seem to think it's just dark, but it's not," I explained, my voice cracking occasionally.

"Then what color is it?" he asked. _How do I put it to words?_

"Well, it's not really any color. Think about it like how when you're looking at something, you can't see what's behind you. Well what's behind you is not really a color, it's just not there. That's what it is," I explained. Then silence. _I wanna talk more._ So I did, "But to me it's like a dream. And each time you tell me something or a hear something a piece of the dream gets filled in for me. Like how now I know what you look like. Now whenever you say something, I imagine what you described." I pushed my head down so that I was staring aimlessly at the ground. Silence. _Loudest silence I've ever heard._

"Does it get lonely?" a warm voice asked. I looked back up at where I guessed he was. _Lonely? I've never really thought about that... for the longest time the only two faces I had known were my mom and my dad. Am I lonely?_

"I-I don't know," my voice grew quieter at the end of the sentence as I tightened my grasp on the strap of my backpack. I felt him stare at me for a bit, but I never recognized it; I didn't want im to feel embarrassed.

"That's it!" he shouted triumphantly.

"What's it?" I grew curious. He placed his hands on my shoulder, startling me.

"From now on I'm your eyes," he explained.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you what I see, so that you can see it," he explained further. I smiled tugged at the edges of my lips in excitement from the idea.

"OK!" I nearly yell, filled with joy. "So how does the classroom look?" I asked eagerly. Then it was still for a few seconds. _He's thinking._

"Well it's nearly empty, except for the two of us and the teacher, whose name is Mest by the way, the desks arranged in the shape of a 'U' which opens at the front of the classroom, and the chairs are messily pushed in, a few of them aren't even. In the middle of the right wall there are two windows and right below them, a heater. To the left of the heater is a black bookcase filled with miscellaneous books. Then in the left back corner is the teacher's desk, tucked away from the rest of the classroom. We are right next to the door, which is at the front most part of the left wall," he explained, and suddenly I had a vivid picture of what the classroom looked like.

Suddenly, the second bell rang out. I assumed it was the late bell. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head and he gripped my hand tighter, and we started walking through the silent halls. In the silence I decided to speak,

"What do the halls look like?" I asked. Once again his pace slowed, yet it didn't stop. I could feel him look at me for a few seconds then look away.

"Well first of, every few meters there's a new door into a different classroom. Next to most of those doors is a bulletin board with papers and designs, showing something different about each kid. Then plastered along different parts of the halls are different posters," he finished.

"What are the posters about?" I questioned, curiosity consuming me.

"Some of them have cheesy messages, others are for clubs," he answered. All of a sudden I could picture everything. An apparition of the halls appeared in my abyss. Us walking down the halls, the background so detailed and intricate down to that last word on the posters of the brick walls that were painted over with white. Maybe I filled in a few of the details. Just a few. The the sight of his hand in mine. I felt my face grow warmer. _I'm blushing, aren't I?_ I turned my head towards the ground, trying to hide what I assumed to be a light shade of pink that colored my cheeks. _Why am I like this, what did he do to me?_

 **(A/N: Thanks again for your support in this! I really appreciate all the kind words I received within the first day of writing this! You guys are just too nice! Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, I can only do so much in one day :P. Also if you guys have any ideas of where you want me to take the story, the basic plot is already decided, but I kinda need little events for the middle of the story. Hope my update could make you guys smile! I decided to add a bit more FLUFF so yeah, FLUFF! C'ya guys! BOIIII!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Tail of the Fairies

English class is a blur, all I can remember is the snickering of old and new voices, and thousands and thousands of questions. _It's only the first day of school and it already feels like I'm the butt of a new joke._ Then my hearing shifts to my right, the sound of graphite on paper. _Taking notes, perhaps?_ I listened closely to the sounds of the strokes and they seemed to be back and forth, not in the way in which you wrote, which would sound more controlled. _Maybe he's doodling._ It seemed likely enough. _Maybe he's an art person._ My mind began to wander as something warm was placed on my hand. _I should be used to this by now._

"Time to get going," I whispered, his voice only audible to me.

"Why aren't we leaving after class?" I asked, facing him.

"It's annoying to get a late pass from the teachers," he explained. I nodded as he pulled my hand up, signaling me off the chair. I pushed myself up and the two of us left without a question from the teacher. _Maybe she knows._ I speed up my pace so that I'm not caught tripping over his pull on my arm. The halls are cool, clearly air conditioned, and occasionally I place my free hand on the wall, allowing it to run through the bumps and crevices in it.

"Where are we going?" my question seems to silently echoed through the empty vast maze of intricate halls.

"Right now you _would_ have gym, but you can't considering your situation, so I'm taking you to the library and some other student will be your escort and take you to your next class, which is lunch. I'll take you from there to your next class," he explained, his voice feeling a bit rushed. _It makes sense, he has to drop me off and then head to gym, seems like a lot of walking._ I nodded, though my heart beat increased a bit from the mention of a new person. _Who are they? What if it's another guy?! I've had enough trouble talking to one guy! UGH!_ His steps slowed and the time between each footsteps became longer and longer until a following step wasn't heard.

"We're here," he stated plainly as he pushed the door open with his free hand, leading me through it. The door slammed shut behind us, and I hear second set of footsteps get louder and closer. Then a voice,

"Hi Natsu!" the voice was light and high. _Thank Mavis!_

"Hey Levy, this is Lucy," I felt his hands presence in front of me. I smiled in the direction of the voice.

"Hi Lucy, nice to meet you," I could nearly feel her warm smile and wave. Then she placed her hand on my free hand as a way from showing me that she was there. Feeling the warmth of someone's hand always made them feel more real in my mind. It told me that this world of nothingness, these voices I was hearing were all real. That none of this was a dream. Then once her hand was firmly in mine, the warmth from the other disappeared. For some weird reason I felt disappointed when he let go. I felt a certain emptiness in my stomach that was nearly indescribable. I covered up my weird feelings with a fake smile when Natsu's voice spoke from behind me,

"See ya, Luce!" he exclaimed. _Luce? That's a first._ I smiled inwardly at the nickname. Then the door slams shut. And silence. _Why am I so awkward?_

"So, do you like reading writing, that's a stupid questions, I mean how would you be able to read or write when your-" I hate hearing the word. It made me feel worthless.

"I love to read and write, well if forcing my dad to read me books and write down story ideas count," I forced out a small laugh.

"Of course that counts!" I could feel her smile. I could nearly see her smile. "I love to read mostly, but writing is cool too!" she explained, almost cheering. I smiled too, Then she tugged on my hand, dragging me somewhere. I followed, nearly tripping after the first step, waiting for her to stop me somewhere. Then the force pulling my hand stop. She and I stopped.

"You wanna read something, I can read aloud if you would like," I smiled ear to ear. Reading stories were one of the few thing I could do. Stupid way of phrasing it. Think of it like this, if someone is reading something to you, you don't need eyes to see what they are saying. You need imagination. You don't need sight to use imagination. That sound super cheesy.

"What's in front of me?" I asked, patiently.

"A bookshelf," she answered plainly. I grinned, pushing my hand in front of me, feeling the spines of the thick books. Some of them are covered by something smooth, while other were rough and worn out. I ran my hand horizontally back and forth, feeling the small bumps of the books. _I bet I look crazy right now. Well hell if I care._ Finally I stopped on one of the book spines, which was a half an inch thick, and ran my hand up it until I reached the top of the book, I pushed my hand forward, the pages of the book on my two finger. Then I pulled the book out into me hand. _I wonder what it's about._ The something placed itself on the book, what I assumed was Levy's hand. The the book was take from my hands, and now I assumed it was in Levy's possession.

"What's it called?" I asked eagerly.

"Fairy Tail, but Tale is spelled T-A-I-L," she answered, her voices pitch raising at the end. I was a bit confused my the name as well. _Fairy Tail. Do fairies even have tails? What if they do? I sure wouldn't know._

 **A/N: HI FWENDS! Yes in this story thingy Fairy Tail will be a BOOK! Also I will most likely use the names from Rave Master, Haru for Natsu and Elie for Lucy, (Gotta look up the rest) SOOOO YEAH! AAAAAAAAAAND that's pretty much it...THANKS FOR READING THAT CHAPTER! I GOT TO INTRODUCE LEVY! *Self High Fives* Now I just gotta get Graaay and Eeerza and Gajeeeel and Miiira AND DON'T FORGET HAPPY, CHARLE AND LILY (maybe...I have some ideas... o.o ) ANYWAY, hope this update made you happy! And if it didn't...well...I really did try... DON'T BE SAD! TAKE AFTER HAPPY ;D CYA GUYS, BOIIII**


	6. Authors Note (Please Read)

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the support on this story. I know I haven't published a chapter in a while, and I'm here to tell you why. I am currently writing a story right now called New Kid Meets Loner Girl, and the story already has 16 Chapters. That story currently is my top priority. I need to finish it so that I can work on other stuff, like this story. Then there is with the mountains of school work I'm getting and the pressure to get straight As. So my priorities go:**

 **-NKMLG**

 **-School**

 **-Color**

 **Then there's writers block. I have barely any idea where I want to go with the story plot wise. I can't just write a story about walking through the halls. I need some sorta major plot ideas before I can continue. Yes, I have the faint ideas of where I could go, but most of that stuff's long term.**

 **So, I regret to inform you that Color will be on hold for a while. I know you guys have already had to wait for a while now, but I can't keep you guys waiting without a reason. And this hold on the story can last anywhere from a month or so to a week, so don't be too worried. This is basically my way of saying "I'll be back". I'm sorry again, I know you all supported me through this and I'm truly sorry. Man this is a really crappy Christmas Gift. Again I'm sorry but I really hate to keep you guys waiting without an explanation.**

 **So, yeah, sorry...**


End file.
